Veneno
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: -YAOI- Tras verse de nuevo, Milo y Camus descubren su deseo por el otro. Aquello no podía terminar bien, demasiado veneno dentro de un nido de víboras
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Este es un fanfic regalo para mi mejor amiga, Monse, que siempre reta mi capacidad y sobrestima mi talento.

* * *

**VENENO**

**Por Nekane Lawliet**

.

.

-**1-**

Desde el momento mismo en que lo había visto entrar al _thólos_, no había podido dejar de mirarlo tan analíticamente como medía al peligro. Había algo nuevo en él, algo extraño que no había visto antes y que atraía poderosamente su interés. Ambos tenían ya dieciséis años y estaba claro que habían dejado la infancia atrás. La voz les había madurado tanto como las facciones y los músculos, otrora lánguidos y macizos, se les habían hinchado en los brazos y la espalda. Pero no era nada de eso, por muy guapo que se hubiera puesto en el último año. No tenía que ver con ninguno de esos cambios físicos. Se trataba de algo más, algo invisible, etéreo, poderoso y fascinante; pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no lograba descifrar de dónde provenía aquella repentina atracción.

Tenía calor, muchísimo, quería abanicarse pero aquello habría sido poco digno. Trataba de apaciguarse apurando la copa de vino helado, fresco como un amanecer de invierno. Siempre había tenido el cuerpo más caliente de lo normal por todo ese veneno que le corría por las venas, pero en ese momento sabía que la causa era externa. No sabía qué era. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que _eso_, sea lo que sea, se le había metido por los ojos y de allí había agarrado camino hacia el resto de su cuerpo. _Aquello_ le había calentado la sangre y secado la boca; sentía el calor acumularse entre sus piernas y el deseo desesperante de beber, pero no agua, eso no.

Camus de Acuario no hacía más de lo que hacía en reuniones anteriores. Silencioso, gélido, apenas y lo había escuchado hablar cuando lo saludo por mero protocolo. No paraba de mover la copa de vino que sostenía desde hacía una eternidad, ni dejaba de mirarlos a todos como si los midiera, como si entre los hombres que lo rodeaba hubiera un secreto presumiblemente interesante. Pero no hablaba, no reía, apenas y hacía algún gesto. Su pasmosa indiferencia y su frialdad estudiada eran las mismas de siempre.

No había nada raro ni diferente en él. Pero era como si lo viera por primera vez, sabiéndose de pronto, por obra casi divina, atraído por cuanto obrara y excitado por sus movimientos.

Jadeó contra la copa de vino cuando sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse.

La larga mesa del banquete estaba llena de bandejas con comida de todo tipo, sin embargo los platos de los comensales estaban apenas cubiertos. No era el caso de las copas, vaciadas y rellenadas de por un excelente vino Siciliano sin miramientos. El vino corría sin tregua, pero no había quién los culpara; no había manera de soportar aquello sobrios.

El Patriarca ocupaba la cabecera, pero no había probado ni un solo bocado, ni bebido nada en toda la noche. Permanecía rígido como una piedra, con las manos a ambos lados de su plato y la máscara impasible que le daba el aspecto de una efigie antigua; sólo el ocasional tamborileo de sus dedos era lo único que delataba que realmente vivía.

Nadie estaba cómodo, Milo de Escorpión, como el resto de los hombres, estaba ahí porque ese era el tipo de cosas que se esperaba de ellos. Aquella pantomima de banquete calmaba los ánimos de las tropas y elevaba la moral de los hombres al creer que sus líderes se reunían, planeaban estratagemas, coordinaban guerras y ganaban batallas. Creían, incluso, que Atenea misma asistía y transmitía sus mandatos a los jóvenes líderes. La realidad era que la niña diosa prefería la seguridad de su _adytón_ y el recogimiento, en tanto que ninguno de ellos se llevaba bien; algunos llegaban a dirigirse el saludo, pero no había amigos entre los Santos de Oro y aquella pantomima de festín sólo hacía acrecentar la tensión.

Y aunque muchas cosas podían decirse del Santo de Escorpión, nunca que era un insurrecto ni un desleal. Menos un traidor, eso sí que no. Así que como cada año, se había presentado con la armadura lustrosa, la capa nívea e inmaculada y con aquella pelusa que le empezaba a crecer en el mentón, recién afeitada.

Al cabo de un siglo, Camus por fin decidió beber un largo trago de su vino que casi vació la copa. Milo lo miró proceder encandilado por el movimiento de su cuello y el subir y bajar de la manzana de Adán. Se descubrió a sí mismo en ello, mirándolo como estúpido y sintiéndose como tal. Centró su atención en alguna otra cosa, como las uvas en la fuente delante suyo agradecido porque los otros Santos tenían nulo interés en lo que hacía el resto y nadie parecía enterado de su reciente padecimiento. Nadie excepto Aioria, con quien cruzó la mirada un instante; lo justo para darse cuenta que él sabía.

Milo se sintió furioso, bebió dos copas de vino al hilo y volvió a concentrarse en la comida. El francés estaba sentado en una diagonal con respecto al griego, por lo que ocasionalmente, Aioria notaba todo el tiempo que el Escorpión dedicaba a mirar a Camus. Los ojos de Leo no sólo parecían curiosos, también había algo de recelo en ellos, pero cuando Milo intentaba devolverle la mirada para descubrir sus intenciones, el castaño se llevaba a la boca un trozo de carne, bajando la vista, para intentar disimular. Muchas de las miradas habían estado concentradas en su trozo de mesa durante gran parte de la velada, pero él los ignoraba como si no existieran, con una arrogancia casi inapropiada. Aioria ya estaba acostumbrado a los desprecios y los gestos de asco, y hacía ya mucho tiempo que habían dejado de afectarle.

Nadie acostumbraba sentarse al lado de Aioria. La mayoría procuraba dejar al menos una silla de distancia con él, por el mero placer de humillarle. Pero aquella costumbre tan patética no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Camus, que se había sentado al lado del muchacho con naturalidad, sin variar su temple o demostrar alguna emoción.

Vino tras vino, Milo sentía que los sentidos se le embotaban y el calor se le acumulaba en la cabeza y la entrepierna, pero quien lo viera no notaría nada de eso. Él era muy bueno para el engaño y si había algo de lo que se regodeaba era de su discreción. Perdida la cuenta de la cantidad de copas que se había bebido, finalmente la voz del Patriarca se hizo oír, incluso el hombre varió su postura haciendo repiquetear las cuentas de sus collares. Preguntó por los alumnos de Shaka y este, con su petulante voz suave y aterciopelada, inició con un anecdotario que pronto hastió los oídos del Escorpión y le hizo desear largarse. Tras pocos minutos, aunque a Milo le parecieron horas interminables y tediosas, el Patriarca hizo la misma pregunta a Camus.

—Isaac murió—anunció tajante con aquella voz suya tan característica; grave y vibrante—. Hyoga le ha matado, pero le falta mucho para que lo considere digno de una Armadura. —Milo sintió que su voz se le quedó atorada en los oídos, vibrando y haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca.

El Patriarca no se detuvo a indagar más, nunca lo hacía. A Milo siempre le daba la impresión de que él preguntaba aquellas cosas porque eran su deber y sólo eso. La mayoría de las personas del Santuario se dirigían de esa manera, sin motivación alguna, sin fin último. En el Santuario se hacían las cosas porque se debían hacer. Nada más. El hombre despidió a sus invitados con tajante cordialidad, sin ninguna ceremonia y desapareció rumbo a sus habitaciones con pasos lentos, pero largos. Los sirvientes no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a levantar la mesa tan rápido que antes de que el salón se vaciara por completo, las sobras del banquete y la vajilla ya habían desaparecido.

Fuera del _thólos_ con el frío aire dándole en la cara, Milo descubrió qué tan ebrio se encontraba. Se tomó un momento para respirar profundamente y apaciguar el vértigo. A su lado, y no precisamente en mejor estado, pasaron con premura el resto de los Santos que no perdían tiempo en volver a sus Casas para encerrarse hasta el siguiente llamado o para preparar sus viajes de vuelta a lugares menos horribles. Vio pasar al Acuario y que no le diera ni una sola mirada lo hizo resoplar de frustración.

No tenía ninguna oportunidad de hablar con él antes del siguiente año. Camus vivía en Siberia y no se aparecía por el Santuario hasta la susodicha cena y, aun así, no tenía grandes oportunidades de nada; el Acuario no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y no estaba enterado de que tuviera ni una sola amistad. Caer en la cuenta de ello le afectó más de lo que hubiera esperado, algo a medio camino de la decepción y el abatimiento se le instaló cómodamente en el pecho.

Bajó los escalones pensando en aquello y en eso que le había hecho con su sola presencia. En todo ese remolino de sensaciones, en el corazón que le latía fuerte y en la sangre que le corría ardiente por las venas. Se enfureció con él por tenerlo así, actuando como un imbécil. Mientras atravesaba la Casa de Acuario, vio a Aioria bajando delante de él con pasos largos y apurados.

—¿A qué se debe que gastes tu precioso tiempo mirándome tan fijamente? —le preguntó Camus, tomándolo por sorpresa. Cuando se giró para mirarlo, se encontró con que continuaba sosteniendo su fría hostilidad y aún seguía meciendo aquella estúpida copa como si no tuviera nada más interesante en el universo que ver o tocar. Lo miró con los ojos afilados y furiosos.

—Sólo me preguntaba cómo es que no te avergüenza andar por ahí con aquella ridícula pelusa que haces pasar por bigote—le azuzó, sonriendo de lado, con voz altanera e indiferente. Por supuesto, Camus estaba tan pulcramente afeitado que nadie le creería que le crecía el vello facial, pero Milo era de respuestas rápidas y a veces, la velocidad no le dejaba tiempo para la sensatez.

—Me distraes—. Camus elevó una ceja y siguió con el vaivén de la copa. Milo sintió las ganas de arrebatársela y tirársela en la cara. Pero, en cambio, soltó una risa desfachatada.

—¿Te afecta que te mire?

—Es lo que acabo de decir—murmuró como si Milo fuera un niño tonto.

El griego había empezado a dar pasos para acercarse, recompuesto de su furia; naturalmente seductor y sexual, pero a medio camino se detuvo, sorprendido por lo que veía. Camus le sonreía y como para disimularlo, se llevó la copa a la boca aunque sólo se mojó los labios. Lo analizó con ojo clínico, de pies a cabeza, nunca lo había visto sonreír, ni siquiera cuando eran apenas niños jugando a ser soldados. Era un gesto tan raro que casi era excéntrico en su rostro y aunque la sonrisa junto a su causa lo desconcertó profundamente, le encendió un deseo salvaje por él. Un estremecimiento delicioso le recorrió la columna cuando el francés se lamió el vino que quedó remojándole los labios; quiso morder esa lengua, succionarla y saborearla hasta arrebatarle el sentido del gusto.

Camus miró a Milo casi con la misma intensidad filosa con que él le miraba. El griego era increíblemente atractivo con el caos rubio de su cabellera, la piel bronceada, los ojos azules llenos de fogosidad y el cuerpo que había abandonado la infancia para siempre. El Escorpión era a su vez sexual, seductor e ingenuo, todo eso le era natural, él había nacido así y el reciente descubrimiento de aquello lo tenía fascinado. Lo leyó, saltándose sus máscaras y sus engaños, y saboreó su deseo como si acabara de triunfar en una pelea descubriéndose, una vez más, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría acercarse a él, desnudarlo, morderlo, poseerlo. Detrás de la frialdad de su mirada se escondía un deseo lujurioso y demandante. Deseaba al Escorpión tanto como se podía desear a otro hombre.

—¿Me deseas? —. Estaba furioso por la forma en que le había hablado, como si fuera estúpido y en cómo eso le afectaba los sentidos; aun así, su voz salió tranquila, casi indiferente y sin nada que evidenciara que estaba absolutamente ebrio.

—No—zanjó—. Me sorprende tu nerviosismo. —Se acercó, inquietante, girando la copa una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no sólo se bebía el condenado líquido?

—Me subestimas—le dijo Milo, avanzando para irse a su templo. Si continuaba un minuto más ahí, las cosas no iban a terminar bien, ya sea por su furia incontenible o por el deseo, más incontenible aún.

—Tu a mí—advirtió el otro—. No lo hagas, subestimarme, nunca. Toma eso en cuenta para el futuro.

Milo se carcajeó mientras avanzaba, dejándole atrás. Estaba fascinado ¿qué demonios de hielo habían poseído a ese francés en Siberia? ¿Qué era _eso _que le había hecho? Camus mantenía una mirada hierática y pasmosa, casi estremecedora; pero no lo asustaba y Camus tampoco le temía a él. Eso le gustó.

Demasiado, quizá.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

Despertó sudando, sediento y con el miembro como pináculo. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y todo parecía indicar que estaba alerta, pero seguía soñando. Frente a sus ojos aún se sucedían groseras imágenes de todo lo que se había aguantado para hacerle al Acuario y que lo habían llevado a aliviar su deseo por su propia cuenta al menos tres veces antes de caer dormido. Pero parecía que el frenesí se negaba a abandonarlo, recordándole que fantasear no le era precisamente satisfactorio.

Sonidos discretos de pasos en el pasillo lo devolvieron a la realidad, seguramente era su sirvienta que siempre llegaba de madrugada, antes que él despertara, para iniciar sus tareas. Parpadeó varias veces, bajó la mirada a su erección y gruñó algún improperio que sólo el entendió, negándose a aliviarla aún con la visión del Acuario en sus pensamientos. No merecía ese fantoche tantas atenciones de su parte. Se sentó en la cama cuando Leptina, la sirvienta, entró a la habitación a prepararle el baño; acarreaba baldes de agua caliente desde el fuego de la cocina con premura. El Santo la miró proceder con seriedad, sin parecer notar cuando su piel añil se tornó ligeramente rojiza en las mejillas en cuanto ella le notó la erección.

Leptina era prácticamente la única mujer con la que Milo había tenido contacto desde que llegara al Santuario, hacía ya poco más de once años. En ese entonces Leptina tenía ocho y ya servía al antiguo Santo de Escorpión, su maestro, dentro del templo. El oficio lo había aprendido sobre la marcha y con mucho esfuerzo, pero no era su habilidad la razón que la llevó hasta la octava Casa: su mayor cualidad era que había nacido muda y si algo apreciaba su maestro era la discreción absoluta de su servidumbre. Eso último se lo había enseñado muy bien a su discípulo.

La mujer se colocó al lado de la cama cuando terminó de templar el agua en la bañera. Él se levantó sin pena alguna de su desnudez ni de su erección, pensó en jalarla consigo para aliviarse la excitación, pero hacía tiempo que descubriera que no eran las formas femeninas, ni de ella ni de otra mujer, lo que necesitaba para saciarse. De todas formas le acarició un hombro antes de entrar al baño como muestra de aprecio. Aunque desairada y medio abatida, Leptina se apuró a ordenar la cama y prepararle la ropa.

Milo siempre había sido un niño precoz que descubrió la satisfacción sexual a temprana edad y había sido la sirvienta negra la primera persona que se había llevado a la cama, pero no tardó mucho en descubrir que las primerizas, torpes y nerviosas atenciones de Leptina no le satisfacían. Pero la muchacha había terminado por enamorarse de él. Habían perdido la virginidad juntos, y ella atesoraba el recuerdo, tomándolo por una señal de predestinación o algo similar; Milo lo sabía perfectamente aunque no pudiera hablar, se lo había notado en los ojos, en la expresión, y le daba algo de lástima. De vez en cuando todavía se acostaba con ella, pero siempre había algo extrañamente insoportable en el par de horas que pasaban juntos, así que la frecuencia había comenzado a disminuir paulatinamente.

Sumergido en el agua de la bañera y negándose aún en aliviar su excitación pensando en cierto _strategós,_ se dedicó a mirar el techo de la habitación mientras efectuaba ejercicios de respiración aprendidos hacía tiempo de su _dáskalos_, un hombre absolutamente aburrido para ser Escorpión, pero lleno de efectivos ejercicios de autocontrol.

Así como estaba, comenzó a guiar sus pensamientos hacia su rutina del día. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que aquel funesto viernes, tocaba su _skholé_. Aquello bastó para acabar con todo su buen humor y para ponerle flácido el miembro. Gruñó y se sumergió en el agua tibia, encendiendo su cosmos hasta hacerla hervir sin importarle lo sensible y roja que se le puso la piel.

De todos los días en la vida de Milo de Escorpión, era ese, su único día del ocio en todo el año, el peor. Él era un hombre que vivía para el cumplimiento de su deber, para la constante actividad y el ocio forzado de sus descansos le crispaba los nervios. Odiaba esa _adiáfora_ a la que se le sometía tan deliberadamente y ya antes había intentado evadir aquello pidiendo, primero a su maestro y después al propio Patriarca, que se le suprimiera la _skholé_ de su itinerario, petición que le fue negada en rotundo. Se suponía que ese día tenía que consagrarlo a alguna actividad recreativa, al estudio académico o al deporte; y no que a él le disgustara hacer cualquiera de esas actividades, de cualquier forma las hacía todos los días, era el simple hecho de que se aburría horrores porque no podía _trabajar_, ni hacer ninguna de las cosas de los _hombres libres_, de los _verdaderos_ griegos.

Refunfuñando, Milo acabó con su baño y no encontró mejor forma de empezar su día del ocio que molestando a Leptina con mordaces comentarios y negrísimo humor. La sirvienta lo había soportado con extraordinaria paciencia, esporádicamente arrugando la frente o resoplando con furia ante alguna de las palabras de su señor, pero lo que finalmente la instó a largarse fue un comentario sobre si lo que le había arrebatado la voz había sido el _gran _miembro de Giorgos, el maestro de Milo, en su boca.

Y mientras pretendía sobrevivir las primeras tres horas de la jornada tumbado en su _kline_ e intentando leer una novela que llevaba queriendo de terminar hacía varios meses, sus pensamientos se desviaban continuamente hacia el Santo de Acuario. Entre un párrafo y otro, de repente lo asaltaba el recuerdo de la noche anterior, de la mirada azul de Camus y su voz grave que le hacía cosquillas en la piel. De no haberse acordado que para esa hora ya se habría ido de regreso a Siberia, hasta habría sonreído.

Cuando finalmente se hartó de estar ahí sin hacer nada más que divagar entre palabras que no entendía y el Santo que entendía aún menos, se levantó, salió de su templo y se buscó algo para hacer.

Así era como había terminado en el Coliseo, presenciando una grotesca exhibición de egos. Era un entrenamiento colectivo, cientos de alumnos se habían congregado al lado de sus maestros para enfrentarse en largas rondas de combate y Milo había pasado gran parte de la mañana en la platea del anfiteatro mirando aquella _munera_ sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Odiaba ese tipo de exhibiciones, casi blasfemas _hibris_ que sin duda la infanta Atenea desaprobaría en cuanto tuviera la edad suficiente para salir de su _adytón_. Pero, aun cuando le parecía grosero e irreverente, era una oportunidad única de evaluar el nivel de los aprendices y fijarse en qué tan decadente estaba la Orden desde aquel fatídico día de la traición de Sagitario. Una decadencia que casi parecía una enfermedad. Y, por lo que observaba, nada estaba mejorando, al contrario.

Entre las mujeres que vio pelear, ninguna era digna de mención, pero tras aquel decepcionante momento, se sucedieron las peleas más interesantes a las que Milo les prestó un poco de atención, pero no mucha.

Eran los alumnos más jóvenes, los que llevaban menos de cuatro años en entrenamiento y, para juicio de Milo, la última esperanza de una alineación de Bronce y Plata más o menos decente. En poco menos de una hora, todo a su alrededor era una tormenta de gritos, vítores, maldiciones y aplausos. Un griterío vociferante, entusiasta, giraba alrededor del anfiteatro y se concentraba en los combatientes en la arena de duelo. Todo aquello provocado por un muchacho enclenque, de estatura y complexión insignificante y, por si fuera poco: meteco.

Milo miraba el combate y no, a la vez que escuchaba y no, los gritos que le empezaban a provocar un zumbido de oídos. Aunque el aprendiz japonés luchaba con extraordinaria habilidad y su cosmos prometía un aspirante a Santo de Plata; el Escorpión no le había tomado la simpatía que el resto. De hecho, le había chocado su actitud infantil e inmadura, aborreció la pedante sonrisa y le dieron ganas de ir y soltarle dos puñetazos para que dejara de hablar tanto, de presumir poder que no poseía y se dedicara exclusivamente a pelear. Pero debía de admitir, aunque fuera sólo para sí, que era el mejor de su grupo, prometedor si se le guiaba adecuadamente e incluso más inteligente que aquel bruto que Cobra tenía por discípulo.

Lo miró combatir por dos turnos y en poco ya había concentrado su atención en dos de las personas que se mantenían de pie en el área de instructores, al fondo del Coliseo y casi centrados frente a él. No eran otros que Águila y Leo.

Aioria, actuando de acuerdo a su sangre traidora, se saltaba los protocolos y las reglas vistiendo un vulgar traje de entrenamiento, gastado y sin insignias, que ponía en ridículo su rango. Estaba cruzado de brazos, muy concentrado en cada uno de los movimientos del niño japonés, siguiéndolo con los ojos y de vez en vez murmuraba algunas palabras a la mujer a su lado. Marín vestía su armadura de plata y una máscara sin adornos; escuchaba con atención al león y posteriormente gritaba a su alumno órdenes, consejos y hasta regaños. El discípulo era obediente, escuchaba con cuidado y se corregía con veloz eficacia, consiguiendo los vítores de los cientos de espectadores. Pero Milo no compartía la euforia, entreteniéndose más en dibujar las líneas de sus posiciones de combate, en repasar los movimientos, buscar errores.

Milo sonrió con suficiencia. Seiya era un calco pulido y perfeccionado de Marín, lo que significaba que Aioria tenía mucho que ver en el entrenamiento del niño.

—Estúpido _prostates_ —murmuró para sí, riendo.

Contrario a lo que se pudiera asumir, dada su actitud hacia el otro, Milo no odiaba en absoluto a Aioria de Leo. Era un hombre vanidoso como cada dorado, pero tenía el honor suficiente para admitir todas las cualidades del quinto guardián y, consecuentemente, respetarlas. No le simpatizaba ni mucho menos, pero no le odiaba; de hecho, le tenía lástima. En otros tiempos y en otras circunstancias, Aioria habría sido admirado, respetado y ovacionado como en su momento lo fueron Aioros y Saga, pero el muchacho pasaba sus días rodeado de odio. Quizá era por ello que no lo había delatado cuando descubrió que había sido él quien había entrenado a Águila y no el viejo Sagitta.

Para nadie era secreto que Águila era la protegida de Aioria, algunos se atrevían a afirmar que eran amantes y por ello la Amazona de Águila era una mujer escasamente respetada dentro del Santuario. La llamaban _la putita del león_ a sus espaldas y en su cara se limitaban a ignorarla o escupir su nombre al suelo. Milo la había observado con fijeza también, como a todos. Había comprobado que su poder era impresionante y su habilidad inmejorable, pero tenía el corazón blando y el carácter demasiado noble para sobrevivir sus días en aquel _Tártaro _que era el Recinto de Amazonas.

Los detalles de cómo y cuándo Aioria había sido testigo de su potencial como guerrera, eran inciertos. Sólo se sabía que un día el Leo había ido hasta Rodorio, máscara de aprendiz en mano, y llevado consigo a la niña extranjera que nadie sabía cómo había ido a parar a Grecia. Por supuesto que no estaba en posición de solicitar un alumno, de haberlo hecho el Patriarca mismo se le habría reído en la cara y quizá lo habrían azotado por insolente. Nadie confiaba en él y un Santo surgido de sus enseñanzas siempre era un potencial traidor; un aliado en sus conspiraciones de las que todos, con frecuencia, deliraban en sus momentos de ocio. Pero Aioria no se dejó amedrentar y había acudido a la presencia de cada Santo que consideraba adecuado para enseñar a su nueva protegida, soportando la humillación del rechazo, las burlas y hasta obscenos ofrecimientos para la niña. El Escorpión había sido uno de los que rechazaron la solicitud, pero admiró la fe y el esmero del león, creyendo que finalmente se cansaría y que una nueva frustración se agregaría a su larga lista. Sin embargo, Aioria había conseguido que Nix de Sagitta, el anciano maestro de Aioros, dejara atrás su retiro, la vergüenza y deshonra para dar la cara por aquella chiquilla.

Para Milo había sido obvio el engaño. Desde el primer vistazo que le diera a la niña luego de su segundo año de entrenamiento, había reconocido cada movimiento y técnica de combate del león dorado. Era tan evidente que Nix poco había tenido que ver en el entrenamiento que se sorprendió cuando nadie más pareció enterarse del asunto y el Patriarca la admitió como aspirante a la armadura de Águila tras sus primeras pruebas. Marín superó las expectativas, pero todo el Santuario parecía renuente en confiar en ella.

—¡Triunfo para Águila! —exclamó el soldado que hacía las veces de juez de campo, elevando el puño en dirección a Seiya. Milo torció la boca ante el gesto presuntuoso y autosuficiente que se le estampó en la cara.

Su arrogancia lo irritaba, pero reconoció la actitud como herencia de Aioria. Parecía que la historia se repetía. Seiya, había corrido con la suerte de caer en manos de Marín, así que casi por extensión Aioria rondaba siempre sus entrenamientos, discretamente transmitiendo sus enseñanzas a través de la voz de la Amazona. Dos niños de los cien llegados de Japón habían tenido el honor de quedar bajo la tutela de Santos de Oro y aquel muchacho, sin saberlo, había tenido la misma suerte. Aioria nunca recibiría el crédito y aquel petulante muchacho jamás le daría un solo gracias; pero aquello estaba bien para el león, que ya no esperaba nada de nadie.

—Saludos, Escorpión—dijo Camus de pronto, haciendo un gesto cortés y sentándose, con un asiento de diferencia, junto a él. Acuario se quitó el casco, colocándolo en el asiento vacío entre ambos y, bien erguido, le clavó la mirada a Seiya, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Milo, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz de manera tan repentina. Había creído que el francés se había marchado a Siberia a primera hora de la mañana y no esperaba volver a verlo hasta el siguiente año. La voz de Camus, con aquella gravedad y monótono tono, le hizo acelerar el corazón y un escalofrío le recorrió el brazo, le hormigueó el cuello y los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron en punta, pero apenas y se movió ante su llegada. No iba a mostrarle la magnitud de la afección que le provocaba con su presencia.

Antes se mataba.

Aunque sentía la sangre correrle con velocidad y a su corazón latir con fuerza, se mantuvo impávido, emitiendo un gruñido por respuesta al saludo. La boca se le secó y le dieron unas ganas casi demenciales de pegarle para luego besarlo. La sensación era nueva, jamás le había pasado algo parecido y mucho menos con unas persona a la que llevaba años de conocer y, sin embargo, aquello pasó. Milo se sorprendió sinceramente.

En silencio, los dos hombres continuaron mirando la pelea. De vez en cuando Milo se fijaba en la expresión de Camus con discreción medida. Aunque sus ojos miraban al frente, impasibles y mantenía su usual expresión neutral, el Escorpión pudo leer más allá de aquella máscara y le vio el gesto tenso, malhumorado. Tenía la frente y las orejas rojas y el sudor le perlaba la nariz mojando el cabello del cuello. Las manos le sudaban también; las que se limpiaba con frecuencia en la tela del pantalón. Se moría de calor y en otra ocasión Milo se habría carcajeado por su poca resistencia al clima mediterráneo, pero decidió concederle aquello, manteniéndose callado.

Una gota de sudor emergió del cabello y recorrió su sien, su mejilla y después resbaló por el cuello hasta perderse dentro del gorjal de la armadura; Milo la siguió conteniendo las ganas de limpiársela, de bebérsela, reprimiendo la ansiedad por tocarlo.

Un suspiro discreto y luego una lengua surgida de su cavidad para remojar los labios del francés, le bastaron a Milo para decidir que tenía que irse de ahí, dejar de mirar al Acuario o iba a terminar montando tal espectáculo que se iba a quedar escrito en los anales del Santuario.

—¡Triunfo para el Águila! —. El griterío se intensificó, algunos se pusieron de pie y Camus aprovechó el momento para limpiarse el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo. Milo sonrió, evitando ser descubierto en su escrutinio cuando el Acuario lo miró de reojo.

A esas alturas, Camus esperaba que el griego ya le hubiera tirado varios de sus comentarios mordaces y lo colmara de burlas, pero permaneció en silencio, apenas sonriendo. Aquello le agradó y agradeció no tener que aguantarle sus palabras. Y pese a que Milo consideraba adecuado irse, no lo hizo, presa de una excitación por aquel juego extraño de miradas y silencios discretos. Fascinado por lo que había orillado a Camus a estar ahí a pesar de todo lo incómodo que estaba.

Tras un momento más de tensión, Camus giró el rostro hacia Milo, lo miró largamente y separó los labios para decir algo. El griego se descubrió conteniendo la respiración y estuvo a punto de abofetearse a sí mismo por estar actuando como un estúpido efebo virgen. Pero nada salió de la boca del francés, dejándolo a la expectativa, muriendo de curiosidad, pero indispuesto hasta la terquedad de ser él quien cediera.

Permanecieron ahí sentados, callados y tirándose miradas de reojo de vez en vez, descubriéndose en el acto en ocasiones. Tras la última victoria del alumno de Marín, el anfiteatro entero se puso de pie en medio de una ovación que le hinchó el ego al muchacho. Camus se puso de pie también, se encaminó a la salida del lugar sin mirar a nadie.

Milo se cruzó de brazos y piernas, se reacomodó en su asiento e intentó con todas sus fuerzas reprimir la carcajada. La sonrisa le tembló en la boca, amenazando con mostrar sus dientes. Camus volvió tras pocos segundos y el Escorpión no pudo evitar reírse un poco, sin llamar la atención de nadie más, eso sí. El francés se sentó en su lugar anterior, impávido y con lentitud, su mano tomó el objeto olvidado y la razón de la alegría del otro. Descansó el casco en su regazo, mirando al frente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sonriendo, el griego lo imitó, mirando al frente. En la arena se organizaban nuevos combates, pero ya no les ponía atención. Camus suspiró, negando con la cabeza, al parecer desaprobando sus propias acciones al tiempo poniéndose de pie para completar su plan de marcharse.

—_¿Por qué no te has ido? ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decir? ¿Te intimido? ¿Te avergüenzas?_ —quiso preguntar Milo, la curiosidad le podía demasiado, pero de alguna forma que lo sorprendió a él mismo, se contuvo.

Camus permaneció mirando al otro unos segundos más, los suficientes para que Milo le devolviera la mirada, consternado. Se miraron largamente y luego el francés volvió a sentarse. En aquella ocasión, le sonrió ligeramente de lado, apenas lo suficiente para que sólo el Escorpión lo notara. Milo perdió la concentración entonces, mirando el gesto con fascinación. Le veía con absoluta turbación y quien sabe qué cara de imbécil enajenado habrá puesto que hasta una ligera risilla se le escapó al Acuario.

—Esta vez me quedaré una temporada más larga y mi estadía en Grecia nunca es agradable fuera de mi templo—anunció y aunque pareció que iba a profundizar la explicación, no dijo nada más.

—¿Estás sugiriendo algo? —preguntó Milo, por fin, con su usual tono insolente e irónico. Al Acuario le sorprendía la velocidad con la que el griego se recomponía de su turbación.

Por supuesto que estaba sugiriendo algo, Milo lo sabía tanto como Camus, pero igual se hizo el que no entendía nada sólo para ver las reacciones que provocaba en el Acuario, pero él sólo mantuvo aquella sonrisa. Apenas un tirón disimulado en la comisura de sus labios. La usual indiferencia del hombre no revelaba sus pensamientos ni le dejaba leer sus intenciones. Pero le arrebujó un mar de excitación y expectativa.

El Acuario se fue por fin, con elegancia, dejando atrás a Milo que de pronto empezaba a sentirse acalorado.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

** -3-**

No se había tomado la molestia ni siquiera de lavarse la cara para librarse del sudor y disimular un poco su olor a recién follado. Salió de la Casa de Escorpión sin preocuparse por los llantos de Leptina, que arrebujada entre las sábanas de su cama, no parecía tener intensiones de marcharse pronto a llorar a otra parte. Subió sintiéndose profundamente incómodo y hastiado, no hacían ni treinta minutos que recién llegaba a su templo tras una pesada jornada que se encontró a la criada desnuda en su cama, con los muslos abiertos y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos oscuros y pequeños. Milo no tardó en entender lo que ella quería ni en prestarse a complacerla. Pero si ya antes había comprobado que el sexo con Leptina era cada vez menos satisfactorio y más insufrible, aquel día llegó a los límites de lo intolerable.

Tenía perdida la cuenta de las veces que había tomado a Leptina. En sus mejores épocas habían follado en todos los sitios imaginables, a la mínima oportunidad y aunque todo aquello se fue desvaneciendo, Milo todavía tenía sexo con ella con cierto gusto. Al menos por el mero placer de desfogarse. Sin embargo, aquella tarde no había podido hacerlo y todo era culpa de _ese maldito_ Acuario. _Eso_ que le había hecho desde el día del banquete, _eso_ lo estaba trastornando. No podía dejar de pensar en él, ya fuera por el arrebatado deseo que le torturaba desde hacía días o por la furia que lo embargaba cada que se descubría divagando con él. Fue tanta su frustración luego de tres intentos fallidos de cogerse a la mentada criada, que el veneno en su sangre reaccionó y le inundó de ardor y furia, eso no le pasaba en años y en lugar de tratar de controlarse y enfrentarse a la sed de batalla, sólo pensó en él y en lo mucho que quería golpearlo y también cogérselo, para variar.

Milo había dejado pasar seis días antes de siquiera considerar la posibilidad de presentarse a la Casa de Acuario. Desde que Camus lo dejara aturdido y acalorado en el anfiteatro, que se moría de ganas por subir hasta la onceava Casa y ver cómo se desencadenaban los hechos. Sólo de pensarlo el calor del cuerpo se le acumulaba todo en la entrepierna, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande, groseramente grande, y no iba a acudir a la invitación sugerente de Acuario en el primer día, o en el segundo si acaso. Debía admitir que de no haber dado Camus la primera muestra de interés, él podría haberse muerto antes de tomar la iniciativa sólo porque su ego interfería.

Avanzó por los escalones en dirección a la Casa de Acuario casi sin darse cuenta. Tenía el cuerpo ardiendo, la cabeza le punzaba, la vista estaba nublada y sentía a su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Era la _enfermedad_ de su signo, heredada desde hacía siglos a cada custodio de Escorpión a través del veneno de Antares. De niño estuvo varias veces a punto de morir por las altas fiebres que lo encamaban con frecuencia preocupante, pero entre que era terco hasta para morirse y la oportuna intervención del antiguo Santo de Acuario, Antares ya había dejado de ser mortal en su sangre para convertirse en sólo un constante, ocasionalmente molesto, calor por encima del normal.

Sin embargo, como ese día estaba sucediendo, el veneno le _calentaba_ demasiado, nublándole la razón y le embargaba de un ansia imperiosa por pelear. Por ello eran los Escorpión tan buenos en su trabajo, tan efectivos asesinos; en aquel estado de frenesí Milo de Escorpión era muy peligroso y aunque su maestro le había enseñado muy bien a controlar esos episodios cuando no estaba de misión, en ocasiones simplemente los dejaba fluir.

Cuando el viento sopló con furia contra su cuerpo, Milo se dio cuenta que ya había recorrido el camino entre la Casa de Escorpión y Capricornio, frente a él se erguí Acuario en toda su sobriedad y avanzó con mayor rapidez. A cada paso se sentía más furioso, ya hasta había olvidado el motivo inicial de su enojo y caminaba solamente con la idea fija de enredarse a los golpes con Camus. Pero apenas atravesó la perístasis, una brisa helada le lamió la piel, bajando de golpe su temperatura corporal y devolviéndole el juicio.

Como buen heleno, Milo se enfurecía con facilidad, pero también se contentaba con la misma simpleza, sin apenas esfuerzo. Cuando el frío dentro del templo le sosegó, se quedó quieto unos segundos, sopesando la situación y agradecido por haberse detenido a tiempo y no hacer el ridículo. Su historial estaba limpio, el ejemplo del buen comportamiento y rectitud, y no quería ensuciarse visitando la prisión por mera frustración sexual.

_Estúpido Acuario._

Lo primero que pensó fue en dar media vuelta y devolverse a su habitación, pero abandonó tales intenciones pensando en que de todas formas ya estaba ahí y quizá era tiempo de doblegar un poco su orgullo y ceder a la tentación. Pero no tanto, ni que el fantoche ese se lo mereciera.

Se adentró un poco en el templo y anunció su llegada con una sutil pulsación de cosmos. Un momento más tarde unos pasos discretos y apurados llamaron su atención, Milo giró hacia su izquierda, de dónde provenía el ruido, encontrándose con una mujer pequeña, flacucha de aspecto ratonil, que estaba enfundada en un grueso jubón de lana sobre el peplo blanco.

—Mi señor le recibirá. Sígame, por favor—dijo con voz temblorosa antes de guiarlo por el templo hasta las escaleras ocultas que guiaban a la residencia.

La cercanía de los privados de Acuario se hacía notar en cada escalón, pues el frío se hacía más intenso a medida que subía. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que el francés permaneció en el Santuario por más de un día, su sola presencia en la misma habitación enfriaba el ambiente, nada dramático pero sí notable. Mas aquello era distinto; el frío era trémulo, penetrante y afilado, y conforme se acercaba al acceso, entendía por qué la criada usaba un jubón tan grueso y un par de calcetines de lana. Pero nada lo preparó para el momento en que la mujer le abrió la puerta y se inclinó un poco, reverenciando, invitándole a pasar.

Si Milo pensaba antes que la Casa de Acuario estaba fría, cuando entró al recibidor sintió tanto frío como nunca en su vida. Jamás, ni en las nevadas más heladas que azolaran al Santuario, había sentido algo como lo que le inundó apenas quedó expuesto el sencillo apartamento. Estaba gélido ahí dentro; las paredes estaban brillantes por una fina capa de hielo y a la vez una corriente abrumadoramente helada recorría cada recoveco del lugar, incluido el invitado, cuya espalda y pecho dolieron cuando el álgido aire se le metió por la nariz. El Santo de Escorpión intentó resistir la oleada de temblores que iniciaron en sus manos y prontamente recorrieron todo su cuerpo, y aunque en parte logró mantener la dignidad, sus dientes lo delataron cuando el sonido de su choque fue demasiado evidente.

—Escorpión… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte a hora tan inoportuna?— dijo el Santo de Acuario apenas le vio. Aunque el comentario era evidentemente sarcástico, su voz sonaba cortés, mientras su gesto era el mismo de siempre, no parecía ni sorprendido, ni emocionado o siquiera molesto de su repentina aparición. Camus le miró sentado en su pequeño comedor de apenas cuatro plazas, delante de una exigua cena durante un momento y seguidamente se levantó, haciendo un gesto para que pasara a sentarse a su mesa.

Milo no supo a bien cómo responder al comentario o cómo actuar a continuación. Se quedó en su sitio un momento, mirando fijamente al otro Santo, intentando leerle, reconocer sus intenciones e interpretar sus recientes palabras, pero no pudo ver nada más allá de la apariencia indiferente de Camus. Aquello le desconcertó profundamente. Él estaba ahí mirándole con aquella expresión inexpugnable, indolente, casi como si hubiera sido el griego quien se tomó el atrevimiento de llegar sin invitación, como si no hubiera sido el mismo dueño de casa quien le instigó a acudir cuando quisiera. El desgraciado hasta parecía fastidiado, si se le miraba detenidamente. Milo frunció el entrecejo y su anterior malhumor volvió con renovado entusiasmo. Aunque el frío que sentía y los temblores le hicieron perder algo de la seriedad del caso.

Sin tener una idea clara de qué hacer ni de qué haría el pelirrojo, decidió mantenerse con la guardia alta. De alguna manera sentía que si traspasaba la entrada y aceptaba la hospitalidad de Camus, iba a cometer un error. Pero Milo de Escorpión no escapaba nunca, así que finalmente avanzó mientras la criada cerraba la puerta tras él.

—Salve, Acuario—saludó no sin esfuerzo. El frío comenzaba a provocarle dolor de cabeza y ya tenía los dedos entumidos.

—Tráele a Escorpión una clámide—ordenó el pelirrojo, tomando asiento de nuevo. Al tiempo que hablaba, tomó un vaso y lo llenó de algo que por el olor, Milo creyó que era ouzo—. Los únicos abrigos que hay pertenecen a Helena. Dudo mucho que te sirvan de algo.

Instintivamente Milo miró a la criada: era una mujer diminuta, apenas y le llegaba al pecho y era tan delgada como un nardo. Seguramente sus abrigos le quedarían de sombrero y no más. Una nueva punzada de dolor en la espalda le obligó a respirar profundamente, pero eso no hizo más que provocarle un acceso de áspera tos. Helena, que había corrido a las habitaciones por la clámide ordenada, se apresuró a llegar a su lado e intentar cubrirlo con la gruesa lana de la prenda, pero su baja estatura no hizo más que incrementar lo ridículo de la situación. Él, un Santo Dorado, presa de un ataque de tos mientras aquella insignificante mujer daba brincos en infructuosos intentos de echarle el manto a la espalda.

La imagen era risible, de no haber sido él mismo el protagonista, Milo habría reído tan fuerte que Hades habría despertado de su letargo. Camus tuvo la desvergüenza de reírse de él mientras mecía el vaso recién servido en su mano con aquel movimiento cadencioso que el Escorpión le conocía bien. Continuó riendo durante todo el tiempo que tardó en recuperarse, bajo, imperceptible, ni siquiera la criada pareció enterarse del asunto; sólo él que siempre prestaba atención a los detalles y miraba ahí donde nadie más lo hacía, sabía distinguir la diferencia.

—Deja…—rumió Milo, arrebatándole la clámide a Helena, cubriéndose con ella.

Caminó hasta la mesa, elevando la frecuencia de su cosmos al punto de reactivar el veneno de algunas de sus estrellas para recuperar el calor. No hubo necesidad de llegar a Antares; Sargas y Shaula fueron suficientes para devolverle la dignidad.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomó el respaldo de una silla y la movió haciéndola rechinar horriblemente con alevosa premeditación. Se dejó caer en ella, enfurruñado por la disimulada sonrisa fútil de Camus. Si es que a ese tirón de piel se le podía llamar sonrisa, para empezar. Le ofendía profundamente que se le invitara a aquel sitio para luego ser tratado tan desatentamente. ¿Pero qué podía esperar él, exquisito ejemplar griego, de un vulgar salvaje extranjero? Por un momento pensó en irse de ahí, no tenía ninguna necesidad de aguantarle las groserías a aquel meteco bárbaro.

Camus se limitó a mirarlo, una expresión mundana, chocante, se le formó en el rostro. Respiró profundo, sin dejar de mirar al Escorpión que, tan heleno y tan visceral como el animal que le protegía, se mostraba dispuesto a atacar a la menor provocación. El Acuario tuvo que parpadear con el único propósito de dejar de mirar a Milo un momento, medio segundo, de otra manera iba a follárselo ahí mismo.

—¿Cenas, Escorpión? —preguntó con absoluta tranquilidad. El pelo, que se le veía negro en la escasa luz del interior, soltaba algunos destellos rojos con cada movimiento. Movió el vaso dos veces antes de tendérselo—. Bebe. Te hará entrar en calor.

—No hace falta—le dijo y no era ninguna mentira, su temperatura se había templado con velocidad luego de reactivar la toxina de dos de sus estrellas.

Su anfitrión sólo encogió un hombro, restándole toda importancia al rechazo. Como si tenerlo a él, a Milo en todo su esplendor griego, no le afectara ni en lo remoto. Se bebió el contenido de su vaso de un largo trago, se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa y azotó el recipiente en la mesa con rudeza.

Camus le sonrió, mirándolo fijamente.

Le sostuvo la mirada con terquedad, pero a la vez maravillado por los ojos imposiblemente azules. Eran a la vez transparentes y acuosos, como agua congelada. No poder predecir sus pensamientos, ser incapaz de anticiparse a sus acciones, le desconcertaba profundamente. Aquello no le gustaba en absoluto, lo hacía perder el control de la situación.

Impasible y paciente, Camus esperó a que Milo cediera; viéndose triunfante cuando el rubio endureció la expresión en un gesto de confusión y enfado. Hacer eso, desconcertarlo, le gustaba. No era ningún efebo inocente, un Santo no llegaba al rango ni a la edad que él tenía conservando inocencia alguna; por lo que no le costó mucho descubrir que con ese simple gesto desarmaba las primeras defensas del griego, las de su desfachatada seguridad. Y sin duda haría uso de tan precioso recurso. Milo era tan simple, tan ingenuo, que casi parecía absurdo.

—Lamento si la temperatura te es desagradable. Entenderás que estoy poco acostumbrado al verano griego...—le dijo para romper el silencio, disfrutando del desconcierto del rubio, de su curiosidad incontrolable, de su incauta seguridad.

Milo soltó un bufido burlón, pero no hizo un comentario al respecto. Siguió fijándose en la manera en como el Acuario bebía, tan rústico y ajeno a todos los finos modos con los que había llegado al Santuario. Tan griego...

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó, señalando con la mirada la bebida.

— Vodka — respondió, bebiendo de nuevo, todo de un solo trago, como los griegos bebían ouzo.

— ¿Es algún chisme francés? ¿Bebidas de señoritos finos?

Todo rastro de buen humor desapareció en Camus, en un instante, de forma casi inconcebible, su rostro se deformó en un horrible gesto de furia. Antes Milo se había descolocado penosamente ante su sonrisa, que era un gesto extrañísimo en el francés, pero verle así, furioso, fue aún más extraño y temible. Su mirada se tornó impávida, peligrosa. Algo fluctuó y se rompió en el ambiente a nivel del cosmos; una pulsación atravesó el espacio estrellándose contra una de las paredes justo detrás del invitado.

Milo no llegó a verlo, pero a la altura de su cabeza, en la pared a la que daba la espalda, se formó un pico de hielo. Grueso y turbio, de bordes toscos e indefinidos. El pico se derritió al mismo tiempo que Camus se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza y bebiéndose un trago más de vodka directamente de la botella.

— ¿Y entonces este "_vodggggggka_", es de tu país, francés?

—No—dijo rotundo, gélido. Milo sintió que lo estaba jodiendo todo, pero estaba decidido a no ceder. Su orgullo se lo impedía. Camus resopló, pero continuó bebiendo pareciendo olvidarse de su invitado. Tras de sí, la criada se torcía los dedos, temerosa ante una posible pelea.

—¿Le sirvo al señor la cena? —preguntó con la voz aguda y espantada.

—Sí—. Helena no se hizo esperar.

El silencio se formó entre los dos hombres. Camus siguió bebiendo, ocasionalmente comiendo algo de lo que había en su plato. No miraba al rubio griego y parecía perdido en sus cavilaciones. Milo se dedicaba a mirarlo, intenso, salvaje, deseoso. Lo recorría una y otra vez. Desde que se conocieron, el francés siempre le había parecido un bárbaro con aquella melena roja, las cejas despeinadas y los rasgos angulares de su rostro, detalles que se acentuaban con cada año que pasaba. Pero nunca le había parecido un hombre atractivo hasta aquellos recientes días. Se lamió los labios, dándose cuenta que se le había secado la boca.

Jadeó y entonces Camus elevó los ojos hacia él de nuevo. Aquella nota peligrosa en su mirada, aquella casi advertencia, no hacía más que incrementar su deseo.

—Me distraes…—murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se servía vodka una vez más. No le miró, pero Milo se sintió extrañamente asechado.

—¿Estás ebrio? —le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza como un gato curioso. Hubiera sonreído, hasta se habría burlado, pero había algo en Camus y en el ambiente que lo mantenían alerta.

—Nunca…—respondió, indiferente. Aquella vez sí que lo miró, intenso, ardiente, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Camus se lamió los labios mientras le miraba, lo escuchó resoplar medio furioso y medio excitado, Milo sintió picor en la piel y jadeó porque su corazón se le puso frenético por causa desconocida.

Helena llegó con la comida y un ánfora de vino rebajado con agua a la manera griega. Ellos continuaron mirándose como si ella no estuviera ahí, casi parecían ver a través de su piel.

—Vete—dijo a su sirvienta, la que obedeció sin rechistar.

—¿Por qué te has quedado? —preguntó Milo, fingiendo indiferencia y probando algo de la comida. No tenía hambre, pero en algo tenía que ocupar sus manos.

—Te morías por hacer esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué te has quedado? —repitió como si antes no lo hubiera dicho ya. Le miró mientras masticaba con ojos grandes, inocentes, parecía un chiquillo. Camus casi se sintió mal de estar jugando con él.

—Estoy dando una lección…

—¿Esa lección incluye que me invites a tu _adytón?_

—No. Los encargos de Hyoga son otros. Estás aquí porque tengo ganas de follarte.

Milo se quedó con el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca. Se quedó viendo a Camus sorprendido ante su confesión tan abierta. No esperaba que lo dijera de aquella forma tan directa ni que en su voz o expresión no hubiera rastro alguno de vergüenza o duda. Incluso le pareció que ni siquiera le daba a él la opción de negarse. Por un momento se molestó, pero aquello no duró demasiado. Soltó una carcajada y sonrió, mostrándole los dientes perfectos y blancos.

Reacomodándose en su asiento, de pronto le entraron apetitos de otra clase. Cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y continuó sonriéndole con frescura, extasiado. A su vez, Camus colocó los puños sobre la mesa y echó el cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante, como si estuviera a punto de negociar con un prisionero de guerra.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que serás tú quien me folle a mí? Cuando acabe contigo no habrá en Grecia quien no te haya oído gritar—. El francés se limitó a elevar una ceja pareciendo desconcertado con lo dicho, como si aquel ridículo no fuera una opción a considerar. El Escorpión rio, maravillado con el hecho de que el pelirrojo no se inmutara. Por Atenea que era probablemente el único en todo el Santuario que no se escandalizaba por sus vulgaridades.

—No me subestimes.

Milo se echó a reír a propósito muy alto. Se carcajeó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Camus y continuó riendo mientras una marejada de lujuria le aceleraba el pulso. El otro, por el contrario, permaneció inmutable, aunque su frente se arrugó ligeramente; Milo parecía querer seguir jugando, pero él necesitaba cada vez con más premura dejar atrás ese enfrentamiento de egos y pasar al terreno de lo puramente carnal.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue confuso, extrañísimo y sin duda el Escorpión, nunca se había sentido más descolocado que en aquel momento.

De un instante a otro, Camus estaba ya de pie delante de él y, desprevenido como estaba, no pudo evitar la caída hacia atrás cuando fue empujado por su blanca mano. Cayó con todo y silla de espaldas, destartalando el asiento. No tuvo tiempo ni de quejarse, su boca fue cubierta por la del pelirrojo, que sentado a horcadas sobre él, le sostenía firmemente las muñecas para inmovilizarlo. Tenía las manos heladas y sentía cómo el piso bajo él se enfriaba lentamente, al contrario de su propio cuerpo que tuvo una repentina alza de temperatura, que se le iba todo acumulando en el vientre. Se esforzó por seguir el ritmo del beso, excitándose cada vez más, jadeando contra aquella boca de labios fríos y lengua cálida. Camus besaba como una tempestad, apasionado, demandante y salvaje, como su apariencia, le costaba seguirle el paso sin dejarse dominar, sin parecer sumiso. El Acuario quería someterle, pero no iba a permitírselo y aquello terminó por arrebatarle la poca prudencia que le quedaba.

Haciendo esfuerzos por incorporarse, Milo le lanzó una pulsación de cosmos que hizo al pelirrojo perder el equilibrio y tambalearse, aprovechando para enredar los dedos entre los mechones rojos de Camus, le cinchón con fuerza, pero el otro se resistió al tirón, demostrando que era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Se debatieron un rato, arrojándose golpes, empujones, llaves que intentaban someter al otro y de las escapaban no sin dificultad, incluso se habían lanzado algunas ligeras embestidas de cosmos, todo muy discreto y silencioso, como un par de alacranes en plena batalla.

Sudando y riéndose, Milo hizo caer a Camus y por fin logró echarse sobre él aplastándolo con todo su peso. Le besó hasta saciarse y luego recorrió su cuello hasta llegar a morderle el hombro. Camus le empujó a un lado, colocándose encima a horcadas y limpiándose el hilo de sangre que le brotaba de la comisura del labio. ¿En qué momento le había hecho sangre? Milo se llevó una mano a la boca cuando sintió el sabor metálico escurrírsele por la garganta, comprobó que la sangre provenía de su lengua herida

Observó fascinado el momento en que su improvisado amante se desabrochaba las fíbulas y se deshacía del quitón corto para quedar totalmente desnudo frente a él. El calor le aumentó de golpe, subiéndole hasta la cabeza, nublándole la visión. Comenzó a sudar. Paseó los ojos por cada delicioso detalle de su fisionomía, sintiendo que el miembro le iba a explotar. Camus tenía el poder de embelesarle y aquello jamás le había pasado ni en el lecho de las más hermosas mujeres y los hombres más viriles que conociera. Él, a una vez guapo y primitivo, con la piel pálida y el cabello como un beso de fuego le tenían absorto en una ensoñación

Necesitaba librarse de la ropa, sentir sus pieles en contacto. Se removió para deshacerse de la clámide y el francés le ayudó a quitarse la ropa de servicio con que había llegado.

Tan encandilado se encontraba que no llegó a darse cuenta del momento en que Camus le afianzó la cintura y lo giró, obligándole a permanecer a gatas. Hizo el amago de oponerse, pero Camus le jaló del pelo y lo hizo inclinarse hasta pegar el pecho al piso. Su cuerpo se tensó, previniendo lo que vendría a continuación y la absoluta brutalidad con que fue penetrado le hizo sorprenderse y llegar a los límites del éxtasis. El dolor y el placer se mezclaron en un torbellino abrumador de sensaciones que le atacaban en oleadas de intensa emoción, intentó encontrar apoyo delante de él, pero no habían nada a qué agarrarse, lo único que evitó que se cayera de bruces fue el fuerte agarre con que Camus le tenía afianzado el pelo.

Sintió la erección de Camus palpitar dentro de él, anunciando la cercanía del orgasmo. Bajo sus rodillas, el suelo comenzó a congelarse; una capa de hielo nuevo le enfrío las articulaciones y se le metió al hueso, causándole mucho dolor. Sus palmas se congelaron, los dedos se le pusieron pálidos y soltando un quejido, el Acuario se detuvo.

Se sentó sobre sus talones, saliendo del interior del Escorpión, jadeando y abrumado.

Milo se giró lentamente, quedando arrodillado frente al otro, aturdido, confundido y un poco frustrado. Alrededor de Camus, el suelo estaba congelado y la estela continuaba hasta el techo a las espaldas del francés. Todo, piso, techo, pared y muebles estaban congelados.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Me distraes—fue todo lo que dijo Camus.

Se sentó, llevándose una mano a la frente, recuperando lentamente el ritmo natural de su respiración. Milo chasqueó la lengua, se estiró la jalar del cuello a Camus y besarle, tratando de recuperar el tema. El Acuario casi fue capaz de ver al Escorpión apartando su curiosidad por lo sucedido y sus preguntas, para saciarse primero sus instintos más urgentes. Aquello le sorprendió; imaginó que el rubio iba a abrumarle con miles de preguntas, de burlas y él tendría que correrlo antes de que llegara a tocar fibras demasiado sensibles y descubrir las cosas que tanto aturdían la mente del pelirrojo y de lo que recién se sabía presa.

No podía dejar que Milo descubriera lo vulnerable que le ponía. No podía dejarlo descubrir aquella debilidad.

El Escorpión le empujó con rudeza, provocando que azotara el cuerpo en el suelo con cierta brutalidad. No le importó o exteriorizó ninguna queja. Aquello era mejor, de esa forma, con Milo tomándole a él y no al revés, podía mantener la concentración y no perder el control de su cosmos. Se dejó hacer y le dio a Milo justo lo que quería, recriminándose cada tanto los pequeños instantes en que se dejaba arrastrar por el indómito espíritu del Escorpión, de su maestría para complacer a otro hombre y perdía momentáneamente la contención de su poder, helando aquí y allá el cuerpo de Milo,

Pero había elegido bien. Gracias a la naturaleza de sus técnicas, al griego le hacía falta sólo encender algunas de sus estrellas para recuperar el calor arrebatado sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Sin duda una mejor elección que la _anterior_.

Repartiendo su atención a su propio cosmos, a su placer y a Milo, que no podía verse más dolorosamente atractivo, Camus llegó al orgasmo seguido no mucho después por el Escorpión. Jadeantes y sudorosos, ambos se separaron con cierta pesadumbre, sentándose sobre sus talones en idénticas posiciones y mirándose, con idénticas expresiones. Milo alcanzó la clámide prestada y se cubrió con ella, limpiándose el sudor con una de sus orillas, se puso de pie estirando los músculos y se dispuso a marcharse. Camus se puso de pie no mucho después olvidándose de su ropa y caminando hacia su habitación.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó Milo, sin girarse a mirarlo, pero lo suficientemente alto para detener al pelirrojo de camino a su habitación.

—No lo sé, cualquier día…

Milo asintió, sonriendo de lado, y salió.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

No hizo demasiadas preguntas cuando esa mañana, justo antes de salir a cumplir su rutina de ejercicios, fue llamado a la Sala Patriarcal por aquel envanecido estúpido que funcionaba como el secretario de Su Santidad. ¿Es que nadie le había dicho al pobre diablo que lucía ridículo con su casco de lechuza y su parche decorado con joyas? Para empezar ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Ninguno de los Santos, de ningún rango, estaba consciente del momento en que Gigas había escalado tan alto en el entramado jerárquico del Santuario; no respondía ante nadie más que al mismo Patriarca y tenía acceso a más información que cualquier Dorado. ¿En qué momento se había permitido aquello? Era risible pensar en que ese hombre tenía el poder de interrumpir su rutina y ordenarle acudir a su presencia como el más; y aún más risible pensar en qué él estaba obedeciendo.

Milo gruñó, apretando los puños con disimulo y estrechando los ojos. Dentro de él una chispa de enojo amenazaba con iniciar un voraz incendio de furia y ganas de matar a alguien. El octavo Santo bien podría aventar a ese enano escaleras abajo por las Doce Casas y reírse durante todo el descenso. Saboreó la posibilidad y midió las consecuencias: la verdad era que Su Santidad no iba a extrañarlo y que era perfectamente reemplazable. Milo hasta podría aceptar que su lugar fuera ocupado por DeathMask o el _maricón_ de Piscis. Una sonrisa le vibró en los labios y los ojos le brillaron con sanguinaria necesidad, pero la idea lo abandonó cuando, al adentrarse en la Casa de Acuario, el frío que se le metió por la nariz le heló hasta las ideas.

En aquel instante Milo se dio cuenta de dos cosas: que sus lapsos de_ desmesura_ estaban haciéndose más frecuentes y que, más importante todavía que eso: el _fantoche, estúpido, presumido _ de Acuario, tenía el poder de controlarle sin siquiera estar presente en el momento y sin siquiera darse por aludido del asunto. Gruñó furioso, exhalando vaho y apresurándose a llegar hasta los primeros escalones de Piscis.

_Estúpido Acuario_.

Sin ceremonia y sin esperar a ser anunciado para poder entrar, caminó por el Salón del Trono a la presencia de Gigas. Ni las luces del Patriarca, y el imberbe ese estaba sentado en el asiento de la diosa, donde sólo el Patriarca tenía derecho a ocuparlo mientras ella aún era niña, y acariciaba su bastón con prepotencia. No se arrodilló, no bajó la mirada, ante ese hombre poca cosa no tenía ninguna obligación y ante hombres más importantes y más poderosos, como Shaka por ejemplo, había sido más grosero que eso.

El pequeño hombre guardó silencio y se lo quedó mirando durante un minuto en completo silencio. Parecía que realmente esperaba que el Escorpión le demostrara algún tipo de respeto o pronunciara el protocolo típico, pero tras un momento se dio cuenta que eso no iba a suceder. Se levantó con lentitud del trono y reacomodó su túnica antes de dignarse a decir algo. Carraspeó y llamó a uno de sus perros mercenarios, deshonra de la Orden, que se atrevió a mirarle de frente para entregarle un sobre.

—Su Santidad te envía a una misión, Escorpión. Espera que se lleve a cabo en el más absoluto de los secretos.

El Santo le arrebató de las manos el sobre al mercenario y en seguida dio la espalda a las dos basuras que se encontraban ahí, sin mediar palabras dispuesto a abandonar el Salón. Gigas emitió un gruñido, pero no se atrevió a reprenderlo. Ni todo su poder ni su jerarquía le daban el derecho de recriminar nada a un Santo de Oro, so pena de tentar los límites de sus orgullos que, la verdad sea dicha, eran bastante cortos.

Milo volvió a su Casa por donde había llegado sin detenerse. No se permitió ni refunfuñar cuando sintió la fría caricia de Acuario y resistió a la necesidad de anunciarse con su custodio y ver si podían repetir el anterior encuentro antes de que este decidiera marcharse a sus inhóspitas tierras del norte. No que Milo no quisiera encontrarse con Camus, si se moría de las ganas. La frustración sexual lo estaba matando y sabía, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, que ahí se originaba su perpetuo mal humor de los últimos quince días. ¡Ah! Pero es que él ya había cedido a la tentación y tragado su orgullo una vez, y eso era uno de esos momentos extraordinarios que se producían una vez cada doscientos años.

Ya en la privacidad de su estudio, Milo violó el sello del sobre y reveló su contenido. Había un mapa marcado, fotografías y recortes de periódicos. Su misión era simple, pero no por ello menos delicada. Tenía que exterminar a un grupo revolucionario que había contratado los servicios de mercenarios, pero no cualquier tipo de mercenarios, eran aprendices rechazados, renegados que no se resignaban a su destino mediocre. Su presencia, además de cobrar vidas civiles y aterrorizar al gobierno Griego, ponían al Santuario y a la diosa en ridículo, pues empezaba a rumorearse que Atenea apoyaba a estos movimientos y eso último no podía ser tolerado.

Miró el mapa; un círculo rojo marcaba el barrio de Eksargeia como foco de sus operaciones. Pero qué apropiados y previsibles eran estos muchachos. Observó con detenimiento las fotografías para memorizar los rasgos de cada uno de los hombres. Todos eran unos pobres diablos que a leguas se notaba su resentimiento, eran un simple grupo de mediocres que creían que su destino era más grande que ese que vivían. Memorizó facciones, colores de piel y ojos, cada arruga y pliegue, pero no sus nombres. No importaban. Para Milo no había diferencia: aprendices despechados, radicales, opositores o desertores, todos eran traidores por igual y él los eliminaba sin apenas detenerse a oírlos suplicar.

Rápido, sencillo, sin ceremonias ni espectáculo. Así era como él mataba.

Unos suaves toques a la madera de la puerta del estudio le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Algo molesto por la interrupción, pero consciente de que su criada no tenía otra manera de comunicarle los recados que haciendo ruidos, le permitió el paso. Leptina abrió la puerta y tras reverenciarlo con distante respeto, se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver a su visitante. Allí estaba la diminuta y ratonil criada de Acuario, que incluso junto a Leptina, que no era más alta que su axila, se veía pequeña.

—¿Qué quieres, mujer? —murmuró sin demostrar interés, devolviendo su atención a la fotografía que aún sostenía a la altura de sus ojos.

—Mi señor de Acuario le envía sus pertenencias—dijo Helena con su voz perpetuamente nerviosa. Hizo una graciosa reverencia y elevó un poco la ropa doblada que traía entre las manos, como para que él pudiera verla.

—Dásela a Leptina, mujer. ¿Has tenido que interrumpirme sólo para esto? —rezongó no verdaderamente molesto. Bueno, un poco solamente. La clámide que Milo se había llevado consigo de la Onceava Casa estaba limpia y doblada en una silla de su habitación hacía días; se había asegurado de que Leptina la incluyera en su colada y que la dejara impecable. Lo lógico habría sido hacer precisamente lo que Camus había mandado a hacer a Helena y devolverle la prenda a su dueño, pero no lo había hecho por puro capricho.

¿Realmente esperaba que Camus se presentara a su Casa con ese simple y patético pretexto? ¡Ni de broma!

Bueno, sí. Paleó la idea de que eso pasara.

Helena entregó la ropa a Leptina, quien la recibió con la expresión de quien se aguanta el dolor de una puñalada. Ella había estado particularmente distante y fría con él desde aquella tarde en que la dejó llorosa y dolorida en su cama sin pretender sentir la menor culpa para ir a follarse al francés. Y aunque estaba un poco de acuerdo en que había actuado como un maldito, Milo no iba a complacerla con una disculpa ni similar, ¿ni que fuera quién para que él hiciera semejante acto? Así que la dejaba ser sin mayor preocupación.

—Dale la clámide, Leptina. Que se la lleve a su señor—ordenó sin mirar al par de mujeres, fingiendo concentrarse en la fotografía.

Su criada hizo amago de salir de ahí a cumplir el mandato, pero Helena carraspeó bajito, se alisó la falda y, sonrojada, dijo:

—No es necesario, señor. Mi señor de Acuario se la obsequia. Le envía a decir que es para que se cubra la espalda del frío.

Milo tuvo un acceso breve de tos cuando su garganta no supo decidirse entre una carcajada o un jadeo de indignación, provocando que ambos se le atoraran a medio camino en el cogote. ¿Qué acababa de oír? ¿Acaso fue el único que comprendió el doble sentido del mensaje? Un vistazo bastó para comprobar que Leptina lo había entendido perfecto y que parecía horrorizada y a punto de llorar por ello. Miró a Helena y también supo que ella sabía muy bien el significado de lo que acababa de decir y de lo envergonzante que le parecía todo aquello.

Así que ese _fantoche_ sí que tenía sentido del humor todavía. Finalmente decidió que iba a tomárselo de buena gana y soltó una breve carcajada.

—Dile a tu señor que agradezco su preocupación por mi buena salud. Pero también avísale que la prenda no es lo suficientemente larga para cubrirme cuando tengo el frío por delante.

Helena enrojeció hasta el cuero cabelludo y no supo qué hacer a continuación. Milo continuó riéndose de buena gana mientras la veía debatirse entre decir algo o simplemente largarse. Finalmente ella pareció decantarse por la segunda opción, se mordió el labio, se apretujó los dedos, reverenció y luego se fue de ahí a toda prisa. Sonriendo y con su buen humor revigorizado, Milo pretendió volver a lo que estaba haciendo previo a la interrupción, pero justo estaba por cambiar de fotografía cuando se dio cuenta que Leptina seguí ahí, mirándolo con ojos estrechados y una furia que le brotaba por los ojos en forma de lágrimas. Lo miraba a la expectativa, temblando de dolor y celos, como si él le debiera una explicación. ¿Quién se creía que era esa sirvienta? Sin duda tratarla con la amabilidad con que lo hacía le había provocado pensamientos equivocados.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Leptina? —le preguntó, sin dejar de mirar al hombre de la fotografía. Invocó a su paciencia para no tomarla a ella de excusa para dejar fluir su _desmesura_ y finalmente conseguir la sangre que necesitaba como reemplazo de sus privaciones carnales. De todas formas Leptina no tenía ninguna culpa de que sus pensamientos terminaran desviándose hacia Camus cada que intentaba buscarse compañía por la noche.

La mujer se limpió las lágrimas con descuidada prisa, negando con la cabeza. Milo la oyó respirar profundamente y tragar saliva. Él suspiró con resignación y un poco de culpa. Pero nada más poca. Giró los ojos para mirarla y ella le hizo señas para preguntarle si quería que le llevara algo para comer, a lo que él asintió. Comió sin prisa y cuando el sol ya estaba en su cénit, decidió que era una buena hora para encaminarse a cumplir con su misión.

No llevaba puesta la armadura, no planeaba ensuciar la dignidad de su manto sagrado con aquella gente mediocre. No valían la pena y no necesitaba la protección de Escorpión para matarles. Si podía romperles el cuello de una bofetada, por la dulce Atenea. Descendía los escalones sin prisa cuando, a medio camino entre Tauro y Aries, se encontró con el culpable de sus recientes sueños húmedos.

Camus se detuvo a contemplarlo también; llevaba ropa de servicio lo que le indicaba a Milo que seguro ya lo habían puesto a realizar tareas dentro del Santuario para justificar el tiempo que estaba tomándose ahí. Por un segundo pensó en el discípulo que permanecía solo en Siberia, se preguntó qué clase de castigo ameritaba abandonar a un crío a su suerte y qué pretendía Camus con todo ello, pero contuvo su curiosidad. Pequeños toques eléctricos le pellizcaron la piel de los brazos, poniéndole el vello en punta, la boca se le llenó de saliva y no pudo hacer nada ante la necesidad de acercarse unos cuántos escalones más para tenerlo lo más cerca que la discreción iba a permitírselo. Iba a comentar respecto al hilarante mensaje que recibiera en la mañana, ya tenía preparada la burla más brillante cuando comprendió que iba a tener que guardarla para otro momento. Un segundo le bastó para entender que en aquel momento las cosas no estaban a su favor para molestar al otro sin terminar con un trozo de hielo por el culo. Así que se limitó a sonreír y a saludar con cortesía.

El Santo de Acuario estaba de mal humor, se le notaba, y seguro no tendría intenciones de participar en aquel jueguillo lascivo de perversiones en que se habían estado involucrando; pero Milo no dejó que aquello le amedrentara el buen humor y antes de pasar de largo por su lado, le palmeó un hombro en un gesto extrañísimo de comprensión y compañerismo. Era medio día y hacía un calor que seguro el Infierno estaba más fresco; Camus tenía la frente y las orejas rojas, transpiraba que parecía recién salido del agua y estaba sediento.

—Cuando pases por Escorpión, pide a mi criada agua helada. Tenle paciencia, es muda y no muy lista. Mi Casa es tuya hasta que vuelva.

Y sin más continuó su camino hasta que se perdió dentro de la Casa de Aries.

Camus, aunque lo intentó con mucho esmero, no pudo menos que sorprenderse de lo que acababa de suceder. En un pasado no muy alejado, Milo se le habría reído en la cara, habría dicho miles de estupideces que él tendría que buscar la manera de no terminar empalándole con estacas de hielo perpetuo. Pero había cambiado, su temple era más sobrio y sabía cuándo era oportuno bromear. Eso le agradaba de él, la prudencia que dictaba su conducta desde que recibiera la armadura le volvían más soportable y hasta un tanto interesante. Le agradaba esa fachada de buenas costumbres e intachable rectitud, que escondían un hombre lleno de obsesiones escabrosas y perversiones oscuras.

Eso y que era guapo que dolía.

_Estúpido Escorpión._

Mientras subía con la idea fija de emparedarse en un bloque de hielo apenas llegara a Acuario, decidió que quizá sí quería tomarse un vaso de agua en Escorpión y, si no se aburría antes, esperar a Milo para agradecerle la atención.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** A esta autora le gusta tener a Milo con frustración sexual y a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, también.


End file.
